Angel Of Mine
by GiveUntoMe
Summary: *AU* A new girl comes at S&C..how will she fit in,and will she find true love in the eyes of a demon? Cam\OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey there people..!So, this is my first fanfic ever and I am sorry if it is not good but I hope I will get better ;)… Please excuse me if there is any wrong dictation or spelling because I am not British or American so my language isn't English. Anyway I should go on with the story.**

Chapter 1

Sally's POV

As I entered this hellhole called Sword and Cross, all I could think about was the life I had left behind. My brothers were being assholes for putting me in here. You see, I live with my brothers since I was parents died from a car crash. Anyway .I'm not that bad! You know I've been through a lot. I've lost many people I loved and cared about. Okay, there are some things you need to know about me. My name is Sally, I'm 17 years old and I come from England. You can say I'm a little bit of a rebel. I smoke, I love skateboarding and I do drugs .I know it's wrong but that's who I am. And I can't change myself. Another think is, I cut. Yeah, cutting is a horrible habit but I can't help it. My mind is killing me. No one has actually noticed how broken I am. Everyone thinks I'm that bad-ass girl, that is so heartless and she doesn't care about anyone. That's what I want to show to people. Because the best way not to break your heart is pretend that you don't have one.

Anyway, I walked in, trying to find my room, when a blonde girl approached me."Hello there, I'm Gabby ." ,she said. "You must be the new girl." "Yes, that would be me." I answered, trying to be polite. "I'm Sally. Could you tell me where the room 61 is?" I asked."Sure follow me." , she said and started walking. A couple of minutes later we stopped in front of room's 61 door. "Thank you Gabby. I should be going now" ."No prob. Bye Sally !"

Later that evening, I decided to go for a walk around Sword and Cross. As I exited my room, I bumped into someone."Hey, watch where you're go-" I stopped when I lifted my head, only to meet a pair of piercing green eyes. In front of me was standing a dazzling guy around 19 years old, with black bangs and a super attractive smirk playing on his lips."Sorry, I didn't see you there beautiful." ,he said in a husky voice."Oh, It's ok. Don't worry about it." I answered and started walking away but he grabbed my wrist. "I didn't catch your name, new girl." "I'm Sally. And you are…" "Cam. Cam Briel. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sally" he responded. "Well I guess I'll see you around , Cam." "I hope so." ,he smirked again as I walked away, with a smile playing on my lips.

**Sooo…Watcha think?I know is small but I promise that the next chapter will be longer;)…please let me know what you think of my story by reviewing it;)3**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY FREAKING GOD. I actually had reviews and favorites! I love you so much guys! Keep reviewing please! I thought this story wouldn't get any attention ! I will try to update more often I promise! **

**Song of the chapter:Fall into you-Seether**

Chapter 2

Cam's POV

As I walked back to my room, I kept thinking about her. I never actually thought a human could have this effect on me. Her wavy long dark brown hair, the way she smiled … I just got lost in her eyes. She looked like a rebel. I liked that. I convinced myself I should stop thinking about her, so I grabbed my phone and dialed Daniel's number. ''Hey Dan, where are you?'' ''We are at the dining room. You're coming? ''he answered. ''Sure, I'll be there in a sec.'' I said as I walked out of the door.

I got in the dining room and immediately my eyes fell on the table the guys were , Daniel, Gabby, Roland, Arianne, Molly, they were all there. I headed to their table and sat down without saying a word. ''Well, hello to you too, Grumpy Cat.'' Mocked Arianne. ''I'm not in a good mood, so stop playing with my nerves.'' ''Oh, come on! You're never in a good mood!'' said Luce playfully. I just shot her a glare. Then Gabby spoke. ''Have you seen the newcomer girl?'' .My mind immediately gone to Sally. ''No'' said back everybody but me. ''What about you Cam? Have YOU seen her? '' said Ronald smirking. He must have noticed my reaction to Gabby's question. ''No ,I haven't.'' I lied. I couldn't let them know about me meeting her.'' Oh, there she is! Sally! Hey, come sit with us!'' Arianne shouted suddenly. That's when I saw her again. Wow. Why does she have this effect on me? She was getting close to our table. As she sat down, Gabby introduced her to everyone and when my turn came, Sally stopped her.'' Oh, me and Cam have met. His room is next to mine. Right, Cam?'' by the time she said that, Ronald turn to look at me with a huge smirk in his face and a 'I-knew-it' look. ''Yeah, right.'' I said looking into her brown eyes. I swear they have some yellow in them. Everyone by now was discussing with Sally about her life. She seemed a little uncomfortable with that. It was obvious she was lying . When Daniel asked about family or friends she got up and said she has to go. Well, that was weird.

Sally's POV

''I have to go'', I said, my voice ready to break. I headed out of the building. It was raining but I didn't care. When Daniel asked me about my family and if I have any friends , all my bad memories came back to my head. I couldn't stay in there. I was soaking wet by now and my makeup was ruined .I headed to the forest next to Sword and Cross. I sat against a tree and lighted a cigarette. I needed my blade. And pills .Now . Suddenly I saw something black behind a tree. I moved closer. A shadow, I think? But I soon as I was close enough to take a good look of the 'thing' it disappeared. I decided that is better if I go back inside so I walked back to my room, earning a lot of glances of students because I was wet. I was about to open my room's door, when I heard a familiar voice. ''Wow, what happened to you?'' Cam said from behind me. I ignored him and walked into my room closing the door behind me and lying to my bed, not caring about how wet I was.

**Hope you liked it^^ I used Cam's POV in this one!Watcha thing?:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with my exams..Actually I still am xD ****Ι**** feel like I'm a horrible person for not updating…AND SOMETHING ELSE…!THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUUU for the reviews, the follows and the favourites! Every single one of them means a lot to me!Anyway, enjoy the Chapter! **

**Song of the chapter: if it means alot to you-a day to remember**

Chapter 3

Sally's POV

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache. I decided to skip my classes and go for a walk around Sword and Cross. It was surprising warm outside so I wore a blue tank top and ripped black jeans with my black leather converse. I grabbed my phone, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and shoved them into my pockets. I walked through the empty hallways and then out of the school building into the forest. After some time walking and thinking, I spotted a lake .I sat on a rock next to it and lit a cigarette. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peaceful moment, until I heard a voice from behind me. 'Skipping class ,aren't we?' .It was Cam. I didn't respond as he sat next to me. I took a cigarette and offered it to him. He gladly took it and lit it. 'So any particular reason that you are here all alone?' ,he asked. ' I just like to be by myself sometimes. Is that wrong?' . 'No, not at all.' 'Good.'. We just sat there, for hours. We talked and talked and talked. He told me about a girl who broke his heart and how his life was ruined after that. I told him some things about me ,but not my whole story. I might feel comfortable when I'm with him for some reason but I will not just sit down and tell everything to a stranger. After our talk with Cam, we went inside. The others were in the cafeteria as always, so we headed to their table. The day passed by quickly. I was a little bit of tired so I went to my room and lied down a bit. Before I even knew it, I was asleep.

Cam's POV

'Where were you all day?' Daniel asked snapping me out of my thoughts. 'Out' 'Yeah I got that. I asked where.' 'You're not my father' 'You were with this Sally girl, weren't you?' 'Maybe'. Daniel sighed and sat down on the bed. We were in my room and I was sitting on my armchair. 'You know, I can't tell you what to do, but, be careful, ok? Don't hurt her.' 'We'll see'. Daniel sighed again and left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. This girl surely was something. She had this fire inside of her that you rarely- maybe never- see in a human. She's definitely been through a lot. I can see it in her eyes. In the way she talks. She didn't tell me much about her. Basic things like that she is from a small village in Britain. That explains the accent. Actually, her accent was really sexy. The strange thing is that I actually opened up to her. Of course I didn't tell her I'm a fallen Angel and a demon, I'm not crazy, but I told her about Lilith. I told her about my emotions . Something I never share with people- even with Daniel, or Ronald. I couldn't get her out of my mind, so I decided to pay her a little visit.

Going in by the door would be very boring, so I decided to climb up the window. Unfortunately, she was sleeping. She looked so peace full . I chuckled when I saw that she had a teddy bear on the edge of her bed. Cute. She was hiding a child inside of her even if she didn't want to admit it. I stayed there ,just watching her for what seemed like a year to me. Wow, I'm such a stalker. How Edward Cullen-ish for me. I could help but laugh a little bit with my thoughts. That seemed to make Sally woke up, so I quickly disappeared before she could see me.


End file.
